Miss Fortune-Marinette
by This-Lil'-Fan-Girl
Summary: Monday's were not Marinette's favourite part of the week. Of course her bad luck involved her getting no sleep, being late, tripping on the steps, falling asleep in class, two detentions and Chloe. and with that miraculous holders aren't unable to be akumitised, so you can tell her misfortune is right around the corner... OR A fic where Chloe pushes too far and Marinette cracks.
1. Akumitation

Monday

Marinette _hated_ Mondays with a passion. The reason was Chloe. She was always ruder and cruel to her (especially) and others because she thinks she rules the school and because everyone is tired she obviously misinterprets it and thinks people are disrespecting her. Honestly. There was another reason on this particular day, Marinette hadn't had any sleep at all, literally. She had started designing a dress until 11 and as she was getting in bed an akuma started right outside her house. And it lasted until 6 in the morning, then her mom came in before she had a chance to get in bed.

You'd also think she would have made it to school early. The answer was clearly no unfortunately, she kept forgetting things when she started to walk to school she realised she had forgot Tikki. When she finally got to school she tripped on the first step and got a small cut with a nice purple bruise to go with it. She was 24 minutes late when she got to class and Ms. Mendeleiev was not pleased at all.

'Detention and a letter for your parents, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Consider yourself _lucky_ it isn't anything worse than that. If this carries on, you'll most likely be suspended then you won't have to worry about being late! See me after school.' Ms. Mendeleiev was glaring at her with such hatred.

Couldn't she get a break? She was ladybug, living luck! Not bad luck, that was chat's power. Unluckily, she fell asleep constantly through Mme Bustier's lesson and got another detention. could this day be any worse? Well the answer was right around the corner she was turning, to sit down in her next lesson.

'Marinette. Dupain. Cheng.' Chloe slammed her hand on her desk as she stared her in the eye. "Wow the world really hates me today" Marinette thought.

'Wow. Sabrina look at her, she looks horrible. I mean, more stupid than usual. Ha!' Chloe was obviously upset about the amount of homework's they had gotten and decided to take it out on her.

'Chloe, please not today…' Marinette's tiny attempt did nothing. The whole class was now watching the conversation between them.

'Oh sorry didn't quite catch that, your ugly face is blocking all of my senses, along with that horrific smell of your parent's puny bakery.' Chloe looked smug at the gasps coming from the rest of her classmates as she watched Marinette become redder and redder every second. Alya was also fuming.

'Don't you dare insult her!' Alya snarled. Why wasn't the teacher here already?

'Seriously, Marinette? Pigtails? Such a ladybug wannabe! You aren't anything compared to her or me. I bet if she met you, she would hate you! Who does like you, huh? Bakers daughter who has a crush on Adrien Agreste? Ha, your way out of his league, probably only like him for his money as seeing as you have none.' Adrien blushed a bit at the bit about her crush on him, before getting up and saying, 'leave her alone Chloe!'

Marinette stood up and looked Chloe in the eye pointing a finger at her chest, 'Don't you dare involve my parent's bakery, my crush or anyone else in this! And most of all do not compare me to ladybug!' you could see Chloe was scared but she hid it behind a smirk.

'Oh I'm soo sorry. I guess I struck a nerve! Sabrina! My smoothie!' Sabrina looked like she didn't want anything to do with this conversation, but did as she was told. Chloe took the smoothie off her and dumped it over poor Marinette's head. Marinette saw red.

'Why. Why are you so cruel to everyone, especially me?!' Marinette let some tears through as she could no longer hold them back., 'I-I hate you!'

A blackened butterfly flew into Marinette's earrings and a glowing pinky-purplish butterfly symbol appeared in front of her face, more gasps were heard. A new voice echoes around the room;

 _'Miss Fortune, you have been insulted deeply…_

 _You do not deserve this, I can help you…_

 _Just get Chat Noir's miraculous and you can stay like this forever… deal?'_

'I… I can't.'

 _'You_ _ **know**_ _this is the right, choice. I know who you are. You can't run, I can hurt everyone you love…_

'Okay, I-I except.' Her classmates panicked as a purple and black substance took over her body.

 _'Excellent.'_

/\/\/\/\/\

Three months ago

 _'Marinette?'_

 _'Yes, Tikki?' she put down her needle and thread and looked at her cute little Kwami, lovingly._

 _'There will come a time when you will no longer have good luck, for a day, and it will be bad luck instead. I-I just want you to remember, you aren't invincible to akumas, you just have to be extremely upset and angered. Promise me you'll try and be positive, no matter what?' she saw her holder was confused before she smiled._

 _'Of course, Tikki.'_

/\/\/\/\/\

The promise she had made Tikki was broken.

'Hello.' Marinette's voice was different, an icy tone was added and it sounded hollow. When it was said, people were so scared to even breathe, let alone move. Then a weird slime came up the walls blocking all the exits and windows. They were trapped.

'Ahhh! Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. You thought you could you could wrong me, comparing me to ladybug. So stupid, little girl.' Miss Fortune was dressed in a black spandex suit that had a short skirt and was covered in red spots. Her pigtails were tied up in black ribbons and a black mask covered her face. 'in fact all of you were stupid. I mean who could guess the clumsy, shy baker's daughter was ladybug. Even Alya thought she was getting somewhere when she thought about ladybug wearing a wig and contact lenses, stupid. I was so tired all the time because of late night akumas, I never got any sleep! And I had so many detentions for being late to class because I was saving Paris. _Luckily_ it's all over now…'

'What?' Alya looked at her best friend -or what she had become- not believing that her best friend was being ladybug right under her nose.

'Ah Alya? You don't believe me?' Miss Fortune picked up her purse and grabbed at her visibly shaking Kwami. Then held her up for the whole class to see, earning more surprised looks and confused glances. 'This is Tikki, my Kwami. She is what **made** me transform into ladybug…'

'This isn't you Marinette!' Tikki spoke to her chosen with confidence after, seeing Plagg sticking his head out of Adrien's bag.

'Oh it is, Tikki. It's me now and _forever_.' The last word echoed throughout the room. Adrien couldn't believe Marinette was his lady, it was great! He loved her and she loved him, they just didn't notice the others sides because they were blinded by love! Though unfortunately he didn't have a way out of the room, the slime had hardened and was indestructible, he had to reveal his identity to his class. Great his bad luck had returned after an amazing day of good luck. It was now or never though;

'Hey Marinette? Did you think you were the only one keeping secrets?' the whole class looked at him and he took a calming breath, 'Plagg, claws out!'

Silence. She couldn't take it. She was literally having a mental break down. I mean Adrien was freaking Chat Noir! Cracks slowly climbed up the hard slime and it finally smashed, sounding like glass being shattered, breaking the silence. Of course the teacher _then_ walked in, and ran out screaming about there being an akuma in the school.


	2. Weakness

After havoc broke out in the corridors, people started to realise what they had witnessed. Two of their classmates were Paris' heroes, for crying out loud! Some panicked when they realised Cha- Adrien probably couldn't manage fighting an even stronger ladybug, everyone hated Chloe at this point. Adrien also knew he probably couldn't handle it, but he had to try.

When the noise broke out Miss Fortune felt a wave of excruciating pain wash over her, half of the mask she was wearing had come off and one of her ribbons were blue once more, her head bowed. She tried to hold in a scream but it made it worse.

'AHHRRRGG!' she fell on her knees. A butterfly mask appeared again but it wavered and flickered, hawkmoth couldn't make his voice echo around the room anymore.

 _Miss Fortune, if you want to get Chat Noir's miraculous, grab the girl, Chloe and wait for him on the Eiffel Tower!_

 _Remember what I could do…_

The connection got lost.

'Look, Marinette. I swear I don't want to hurt you! Please help me on this one, you need to give me your earrings. You and I can stop this.' Chat walked over to ladybug slowly like she was a shy, stray _cat_. Her head lifted revealing the other half of her mask slowly bobbing in between her Marinette side and her Miss Fortune side. A tear was rolling down her non-akumitised side.

'i-i… can't' Miss Fortune stood up. Before anyone could stop her, she picked up Chloe and bolted out the window and ran across rooftops, towards the famous tower.

/\/\/\/\/\

Three months ago

' _Yo, Adrien?' Plagg spoke during a mouthful of camembert._

' _Yes Plagg' his eyes rolling at his Kwami's disgustingness._

' _There's something that's going to happen soon and-err it involves ladybug's identity, maybe yours to…'_

' _What?'_

' _Look kid, for a while you'll have LB's good luck and she'll have your bad luck. She won't be used to it, so she'll most likely end up akumitised.' Plagg looked away from his cheese and gave a stern look._

' _Can't we stop that?'_

' _It's fate Adrien.'_

/\/\/\/\/\

The sun was setting when she reached the tower, to Marinette she felt cold, to Miss Fortune she felt nothing apart from the cold hatred filling her body with rage. She wanted to throw something… or someone.

A sly grin broke her grimace as she saw a figure in the distance extending a staff. _Purr-_ fect.

'Don't worry Chloe, soon you won't have to wait for your punishment…' Chloe paled more than Miss Fortune ever thought a human being could ever go. She loved causing fear, especially to the ones she hated.

/\/\/\/\/\

Alya – same day/time

No.

Nope.

Can't be happening.

No! Absolutely not!

All this time her idol was her _best_ friend in a red and black polka-dotted mask. And her other friend was her best friend's partner and her other idol, in cat ears and a tail?! When all this mess was over, she was going to hunt them down even if she had to go through all of Paris. Alya looked over to Nino who was as white as a sheet of paper. She grabbed his hand and ran with him behind her, Miss Fortune had just grabbed Chloe. Knowing Hawkmoth, he probably made her go to the Eiffel tower (that place is seriously a magnet for akumas!).

She wasn't doing it for her blog (Well maybe a bit) she was doing it for Marinette. Alya was also trying to boost Adrien's/Chat Noir's confidence by bringing Nino.

'c'mon!'

/\/\/\/\/\

Chat Noir looked around the classroom, everyone was looking at him. He took a step back and took another calming breath before leaping out the window going after Miss Fortune. She was faster than he had imagined because she was already out of his eyesight, damn. A voice was shouting his name below as he stopped, Alya!

'Chat Noir!'

He jumped down to them, then he felt like a shy kid at a family meet up and all the adults are asking him questions.

'Adrien, she's most likely heading towards the Eiffel tower. Also, _good luck_!'

Good luck?

Good luck…

That's it! His good luck! He may have a chance after all!

'Alya, you're a genius! Basically, her good luck and my bad luck have been swapped so I might have a chance!'

Alya was very confused but she couldn't ask him any questions because he had already leaped over three buildings.

/\/\/\/\/\

Miss Fortune was watching the cat-themed superhero as he bounded over roofs. _Soon_ she thought _soon, I'll have my revenge._

When she looked at Chloe again her evil smirk came on again, she didn't see dominance in her eyes she saw pure petrified shock in her eyes and she was visibly shaking so much that even a tourist stood at the bottom could most likely see it.

'Marinette? Please stop, this isn't you!' Chat Noir landed behind her.

'Marinette isn't my name, well not anymore. And anyway, how'd you know if it's me or not, you never noticed me… Everyone in our class knew I had a crush on you because it wasn't really that hard to figure out! You were to oblivious to bother to understand! I liked you because you were kind and friendly, not because of your looks or money!' she turned and looked at him, there was anger in her purple tinted eye and fear and sadness in her regular bluebell one.

Chat's face blushed a darkish pink. She'd confirmed it, but he had to forget about their love square for a bit as there wouldn't be one if she stayed like this forever or…he died.

'Please Mari, let me help you. You're not like this, you like jagged stone, gaming, fashion designing and hanging out with your friends! You're amazing, beautifu- '

'I was jealous of you.' Chloe closed her eyes because of the height and revealing her biggest secret. 'you have the perfect family and won the heart of the boy I liked as well. I tried to bully you to make you feel the pain I felt when my mother ran off with another man, I-I regret ever doing anything to anyone…it felt unfair that I felt all that pain, when I met Adrien I found something we had in common, no mother. I thought it was fate but it wasn't.'

Again, silence greeted them and another wave of pain broke over Miss Fortune. Her _weakness._ This time half her suit decayed away showing Marinette's clothing and a purple line splitting the different outfits. This time she let the scream out and it made everything stop and look in the direction of the landmark.

This time she collapsed on the bar she was stood on, dropping Chloe on the bar as well. She clutched her twitching head and the outline of a butterfly appeared, but the voice in her head was jumbled and messed up. After being in front of her face for a about five seconds, or more, it disappeared cutting hawkmoth off.

'Marinette?' Adrien –as Chat- walked towards her, trying to reach her.

'P-please help me… A-adrien…'she blacked out, falling off the edge of the bar. Towards the distant ground…


	3. Pain

The sky was now a dark navy blue.

'MARINETTE!' Chat noir yelled, throwing himself of the tower after her. Her still ragdoll-like body plummeting towards the hard concrete, it would be _miraculous_ if he saved her. But today she had bad luck and today he had good luck. Whatever the outcome, he prayed and prayed to whatever god or gods and goddesses above she would be alive.

He was getting closer at the same time as her getting closer to the ground. He grabbed her, gotcha! 5 meters! He grabbed his staff, whacking the ground. It made the fall a lot softer but not soft enough.

"BAM! …CRACK!"

'AHHRG!' he grabbed his arm and head hissing.

He'd fell on his left arm that had been at the wrong angle causing it to make a horrific cracking noise then whacked his head. His arm was broken and his head was bleeding badly.

Unfortunately, Alya and Nino had been watching the whole thing and stood at the bottom of the tower gasping. Once they had gotten out of the shock, the ran over to a now unconscious Chat Noir and the semi-conscious _Marinette_.

'Adrien!' Alya reached him and Marinette/Miss Fortune first.

'h-huh?' Marinette sat up. She looked up from the ground first at the running Nino then the panting Alya and finally the collapsed Adrien. _N-no!_ she remembered what happened before when she fell off. He must have tried to save her and got injured-judging by his unnaturally positioned arm and the blood around his head-in the process.

Marinette was in control from the moment she woke up but it shortly disappeared as _another_ wave of pain washed over Marinette causing her spandex suit to become her full costume. Her mask stayed the same as earlier.

'AGHH!' The scream was as loud as the one on the tower causing her friends to flinch.

' _Finally, Miss Fortune I thought I had lost my little akuma…_

 _Now we have fun, get up and come to me….'_

The butterfly mask appeared over her spotted one and returned her other half of the mask.

' _Good. Come to the_ _ **Agreste**_ _mansion.'_

Even though he had full control, he didn't project his voice around the bottom of the landmark. He had to keep his base secret. Even if it meant keeping it secret from his son who was also his enemy;

.

.

.

 _ **Chat noir**_ __

/\/\/\/\/\

Adrien was unconscious and dreaming. He was dreaming about a memory of him and his mother, this one was of a three-year-old him hurting himself.

' _c'mon mwom! Cwume n cwatch me! Wuh? Woah!'_

 _Thud!_

 _He landed on the concrete on his elbow. Ow! He felt a warm liquid trail down his arm, blood. He felt hot tears roll down his face as he cried in pain he also felt his mother's arms loop around his tiny body lifting him up. Carrying him indoors whispering words of comfort to help him calm down._

 _She sat him down on the chair in the bathroom, fetching a plaster._

' _Adrien, its ok. It's painful, I know, but your strong. A lot stronger than you think. And in future you need to stay strong and bounce back after getting injured. I want you to promise me you'll be strong and be my amazing and kind boy, ok?'_

' _o-okway!'_

/\/\/\/\/\

Nino finally caught up to his girlfriend and looked at his best friend who was grimacing in his collapsed state he stopped and stood there huffing and puffing. When he turned to look at Marinette/Miss Fortune she let out a blood curdling scream. He flinched, then finally looking at her properly a strong butterfly mask appeared in front of her face.

She was grimacing too then the line of purple slowly moved over towards her Marinette side, completing her spandex suit. _Oh no…_ then her mask followed as she got up and ran jumping on roofs in the opposite direction of the Eiffel tower.

'uhrr…' his head turned away from the disappearing body in the distance, to his blond headed best friend who was stirring.

'Adrien?'

/\/\/\/\/\

'Welcome, Miss Fortune.' Miss Fortune had just landed on the roof of the building she was asked to come to and she was already being greeted by Hawkmoth or, she was guessing, Gabriel Agreste?

'Hello… Gabriel.' She turned and saw an amused hawkmoth. _What?_

'So, you know. Well. I have a plan on getting Chat Noir _or_ Adrien's miraculous, Ladybug.'

/\/\/\/\/\

Adrien opened his glassy eyes, ignoring the pain in his left arm and head, he sat up. What happened? The memory of him and his mom still running through his head, reminded him of his fall. He was in no shape to fight with one arm broken and a cut on his head. He couldn't return home otherwise his dad would go crazy, he remembered Alya's and Nino's houses were full of siblings and family members so he couldn't ask for help there or go to a hospital…

He knew Marinette's parents were nice, but it would be rude to barge in just because of a broken arm…

It was his only option, but he'd have to tell them who he was and how. He couldn't… Wait! He could go to Master Fu!

'-Adrien?! Have you been listening to a word I said?' Alya questioned him, looking concerned at the same time.

'I-I have to go…' he stood up cautiously, wobbling on his feet about to grab his baton before a hand grabbed his.

'Dude, you need to stay here we need to call you an ambulance!' Nino looked scared at his injuries.

'n-no, aren't you forgetting I'm chat noir right now? They're going to question me and it's going to be all over the news if I don't answer them as Adrien or chat?!' he took his hand from Nino. 'I'm s-sorry.' He grabbed his baton and extended himself over buildings towards the massage parlour. His head throbbed and he felt himself falling until he hit the door of his destination, with a thud knocking himself out cold.

/\/\/\/\/\

Tikki woke up in the class room Marinette had been in, along with her other classmates, she was all alone. She thought about Marinette's parents and what had happened to Marinette. What was she going to do… and where was Marinette?! Tikki buzzed around the room looking for clues. None.

Tikki was panicking. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go?!

She had no other choice than to go back to _Marinette's_ house and talk to _Marinette's_ parents and tell them what happed to get them to contact Alya, Nino or _Adrien._ She decided to leave immediately, taking Marinette's things with her. Unfortunately, her phone had broken when she had been akumitised so she couldn't contact anyone like that.

Tikki had made her way to the bakery, exhausted as she hadn't been this far away from marinette for as long as this and hadn't had any cookies either. She had to open the door as well because she couldn't phase through it but checking first for any customers. None.

She took a deep breath and tried to gather as much confidence as she could and pushed the door open and looked at a scared Sabine who then screamed the exact same words as Marinette had screamed when she first saw Tikki.

'It's a bug! No! a mouse! A-A BUGMOUSE!'…


	4. Anger

Master Fu walked towards his house after a long day of shopping eventhough he had only bought two types of tea but the shops were at least 45 minutes `to walk to. When he reached the door he looked down to see a bleeding Chat Noir. Acting fast, he carried the teenager bridal style into the shop with all the hidden strength he had and set him down on a mat.

BEEPBEEPBEEP!

The transformation fell and Adrien cried out in pain as the last of the suit disappeared and he finally felt the pain without the protection of Plagg. He carried on yowling and scracting the mat like an injured cat, until Master Fu had had bandaged his head and arm and disenfected the cut. He sighed in relief before looking at the old master. Plagg had fallen unconscious the moment the transformation was dropped.

'T-Thank you...' Adrien panted after using up all his energy on yelling and kicking about. He then fell asleep after a bit and Master Fu didn't mind so he went and covered him in a blanket. Suddenly there was a ring of the bell on the door signaling somebody has ignored the closed sign. He stood up and put on a smile, then walked out of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\

Nino ran down the street after his friend who was seriously injured, but he soon lost him so he carried on running in the direction he'd gone in until he was lost himself. He was about the pull out his phone and text Alya, that he had lost him, but he felt like he was either being watched or he needed to go somewere. _Creepy, dude._ He looked up and saw a shop infront of him saying;

 _Master Fu's Massage Parlour._

 _Weekdays: 11am-3pm_

 _Weekends: Closed_

 _CLOSED, PLEASE COME BACK LATER._

Nino felt like he had to go in but it was closed so he couldn't... maybe if the door was locked he would try to go home or find Alya and if it was unlocked he would go in or ring the bell?

He tried the door and it opened. He now felt reluctant to go in but he felt something off about it, maybe Adrien was here? He walked in and a bell rung as he heard rustling in the back and saw a small old man come in the shop front and smile at him.

'I-I'm sorry du- I mean sir I didn't mean to come in I-I felt drawn to this place... If you want me to leave I'll leave!' Nino said quickly and he was about to turn around until he heard the old man speak. He backed up a bit. _Please..._

'Please call me Fu or Master Fu and you can stay if you want, I've just made some tea so if you want you can stay and have some.' Master Fu smiled more. And he fiddled with his green bracelet, that looked a bit like a turtle shell.

'I-I couldn't, I'd be intruding and besides I'm trying to look for my best bro- er erm I mean a good friend of mine who kinda got injured and ran off... I'm sorry.' Nino said sadly as he thought of his friend being all alone and injured. _Please be alright Adrien..._

'Well if you want I can help you find your friend and you don't have to give me too many details if you don't want to, I usually help people find things and give wisdom to customers or passerbys.' Master Fu said knowing the situation a bit because he knew this was Nino, Adrien's friend and he felt the balance between the ladybug and Chat Noir had been shifted. So Master Fu knew that Nino knew his friend was Chat Noir. He smiled again.

'Ok maybe a quick bit of tea wouldn't hurt...' Nino sighed reluctantly. _Please, please be ok..._

/\/\/\/\/\

Miss Fortune sat and waited for a while, she knew Chat Noir or Adrien wouldn't be around for a while as he had injured himself. She wanted to wreak havoc but what to do... what to do... she could go after Chloe again but she's included in the plan hawkmoth had made and that was for later when luring chat... ahh!

Miss Fortune lept down and pulled out her yoyo. Alya always had her GPS on, so her yoyo could find her. She typed in her name and clicked on her GPS to see where she was and-

Oh.

.

She... o-oh

.

She was at; _12 Rue Gotlib._

She was at her house...

Marinette felt wet tears fall down her mask onto her cheeks, her parents didn't know and she was going to tell them... Miss Fortune felt anger again, she wanted to throw Chloe off the tower again but the first time she failed because Chloe told her how she was sorry and Marinette broke through.

She couldn't let her through _again._

 _Never ever again._

/\/\/\/\/\

'It's a bug! No! a mouse! A-A BUGMOUSE!' Sabine screamed just like Marinette did before. Tom came rushing in covered in flour and looked at Tikki the same way Adrien looked at Plagg for the first time.

'Woah! What are you?' He said looking at Tikki in wonder, completely ignoring the fact that Tikki probably couldn't talk at all and she had Marinette's school stuff.

'Its ok!' she said caringly to Sabine and turned to Tom and smiled sadly before saying,'I'm a Kwami, called Tikki. A magical being like a demi-god thats bonded to a piece of jewelery thats called a miraculous. Marinette has my Miraculous and unfortunately she's been akumitized...' Tikki summed it up and her sad smile fell.

'She's be- Wait? What! isnt a miraculous what Ladybug and Chat Noir have? ... o-oh she's Ladybug?' Sabine gasped. Looking pale thinking about her only child risking her life to save Paris.

'Yes, she is Ladybug... c-can I contact Alya please? Yes, she's already seen me and knows my name.' Tikki asked.

'How about I call her and ask her to come over?' Tom asked, still in wonder.

'Yes please!' Tikki insisted.

Tom called Alya and she picked up, saying she was right outside and she then came in she stopped at the sight of Tikki.

'Aren't you that thing called Tikki that I saw earlier? Sorry if that sounded offensive!' Alya added not wanting to get on the bad side of the little ladybug Kwami.

'A Kwami and yes I am. Don't worry I dont take offence to that at all. By the way do you know where Adrien is?' Tom and Sabine exchanged glances. _Does she know Adrien? What happened?_

'May I just ask, why do you want to know where Adrien is?' Tom asked scratching his moustache in thought while frowning.

'Adrien is Chat Noir.' Tikki said plainly, like it was obvious. Tom and Sabine both gasped. They both looked at each other in shock.

'No I don't know, he ran off after he saved Marinette from falling off the Eiffel tower but he got badly injured and bolted. I sent Nino after him, but he hasn't texted me back.' Alya said checking her phone for any missed calls or texts,'Nope no reply-'

'She Nearly-WHAT?' Tikki and Sabine yelled.

/\/\/\/\/\


	5. Broke

**AN: Omg guys! I've gotten over 2 thousand views on this fic! I love you guys so so so much for all the support, I really am happy. I have been inspired for more stories to write but I'll carry on the fics I've done for now (like this one) before starting the new ones otherwise I will probably not be able to handle like 50 fics at once, unless you want a word per chapter. Lol. Anyway I wouldn't mind ideas for fics or for next chapters, even if they're crazy, I am crazy so it would be perfectly fine.**

 **If you want to PM me, you can, again if its silly I don't mind one bit, I will always make time to message you if you write a review or have a question. BTW I was thinking of doing a Q &A so please ask any questions you want (unless they're too personal). Anyway on with this fic!**

It was nearly time. Miss Fortune sat on top of the Notre Dame stareing down at all the police cars surrounding the bottom of the large structure. _Idiots._ They didn't know what had hit them, she smirked at the iron-bar fence they were putting out that they thought would stop her.

She stood up and pulled out her yoyo and aimed for the Eiffel tower and yanked it, flying towards the landmark. She landed with a silent thud and slid down the side onto the viewing deck, earning several screams. Honestly, people are chickens.

I trapped some of them in my strange slime and laughed at their petrified faces as a purple glow of a mask appeared.

 _'Excellent. your showing them that your here to stay..._

 _its just a waiting game, for little puny cat..._

 _good job, add more fear to people's lives,_

 _that darn cat is nothing but a sidekick.'_

I chuckled at the last part.

'Correct hawkmoth, a stupid sidekick that would do anything for me.' The purple disapeared and I saw a little girl holding a little ladybug doll. It broke my heart. I tripped backwards and fell on my back, feeling my other half (Marinette) breaking girl was wearing a a little mask and a plastic yoyo to go with the doll. I could also see little tears falling from her big turquoise eyes.

'L-Ladybug...?' her voice was full of fear but was so small and cute. Miss Fortune closed her stinging eyes and blinked back her tears.

'I'm not L-Ladybug anymore, I'm Miss Fortune.' The little girl smiled through tears. This was the bravest person/child Miss Fortune had ever seen.

'Y-You are. Deep down you are fighting this akuma, just like I did when I was S-SugarPlum (AN: I've decided that this is a little while after the end of season one and there have been other akumas inbetween. This girl was akumitised because her mom's sweet shop was closed down because of renovations so her family had to move, making her SugarPlum. BTW, I think I'll add this akuma in another story.). I know something has happened but its ok. Its life. Your partner, Chat Noir will save you from the bad guy, H-Hawkmoth. Superheroes always win.'

Miss Fortune was suprised by this little girl. She was full of bravery, and remembered the akuma. It was hard to imagine the little child being the hard-to-fight akuma SugarPlum. She smiled at the girl as Marinette. This time when half of her mask came of, she felt happiness and purified by the feeling, not painfull waves of hurt and anger.

The girl gasped at the half of the mask coming off,' You're really pretty!'

Marinette took over for a couple seconds and let a warm smile at the girl. Then Miss Fortune won control again and jumped onto a building close by. She couldn't help,but look back at the tiny girl, who was waving.

After leaving the tower she started questioning her loyalty to hawkmoth.

Was this the right person to team with?

/\/\/\/\/\

I felt pain drag me from my unconscious state before sitting up. I looked up at a green kwami with a black one close behind. Wayzz and Plagg. How did I get to Master Fu's house again? I really couldn't remember what had happened so I sat in silence with the cat and turtle as I could hear voices in the other room. They were both familiar... strange. I didn't think Master Fu worked today and I don't think I knew any of his customers either. I tripped and fell -not making too much noise- before gaining balance on both of my weak legs. I limped as silently as I possibly could before stopping outside the door to the room.

On the way to the door I got really dizzy. When the blurry image of the door, was in my face I collapsed into it as I realised who the other voice belonged to.

Nino.

Oh no.

/\/\/\/\/\

Natalie had stood at the door for five minutes. Natalie didn't want to invade his privacy, she knocked one last time before going in. She was met with silence and an empty room. She had lost Gabriel Agrest's only son, Adrien. She and the gorilla were in for it, big time.

She ran downstairs to see if the gorilla had any other ideas where Adrien could be before they went upstairs and knocked on Mr Agreste's door.

'Come in.'

She wrapped her shaking fingers around the door handle and twisted it slowly, dreading the punishement and shouting. She'd probably be fired! The door swung open and she walked in accompanied by the gorilla.

'Er... um Sir, we might have lost...your son...' Natalie stared down at her feet after finishing her sentence. Gabriel stood up banging the table, pale with anger.

'Find. Him. Now!' he kept his voice level as his eyes glared icy daggers at the people in front of him. He walked over to the portrait of his missing wife and grimaced, thinking about the times they shared as a family. If he lost Adrien, it would break him and there would be no point in getting Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous as it would only work once if you were bringing someone back from the dead or missing.

He heard the hurried footsteps of the people leaving his office before opening the safe behind the portrait and pulling out two objects the picture of his wife and her peacock brooch he was also going to take out his book of the miraculous before realising it was gone.

Adrien must of done it.

It broke him more.

/\/\/\/\/\

The door swung open making Nino and Master Fu look towards it as it banged against the w#

all. Again Adrien was unconscious and he fell forwards onto the ground faceplanting.

'Dude! Holy cow!' Nino lept up and ran over to his 'best bud' and shook him. H efelt the old man's hand on his shoulder,

'Calm down, Nino.' Master Fu called.

'How was Adrien in- How do you know my name?!' Nino held Adrien closer and looked at the old man while frowning, deciding weather he could trust him or not. The old master sighed.

'I'm going to have to tell you the whole story, aren't I?'

/\/\/\/\/\


	6. Endgame part 1

**AN: Omg guys! I've gotten over 3 thousand views and 20 reviews on this fic! I love you guys so so so much for all the support, I really am happy. I also wouldn't mind ideas for fics or for next chapters, even if they're crazy, I am crazy so it would be perfectly fine.**

 **Ignore what I wrote in the last chapter about only doing those three fics, I'm just gonna write whatever comes to mind at any point.**

 **If you want to PM me, you can, again if its silly I don't mind one bit, I will always try to make time to message you if you write a review or have a question. Also I think this chapter is going to be a bit dark/intense so I'm changing the rating to T (Because I'm paranoid) . Anyway, on with this chapter!**

Tuesday

I clentched and unclentched my fist as I sat questioning what control Hawkmoth had of me. As the first signs of dawn arrived, I saw more people filling the streets, getting ready for work or school most likely. I hadn't been given any orders today, so wrecking havoc was on my to-do list. For what felt like the 50th time, I jumped down into the street but this time, I walked into the TV station. Havoc may have been at the top of my to-do list, but I had a little message to give to Paris.

People screamed as I walked in, I smirked at their petrified faces. I walked up to the main desk where one person sat frozen in fear.

'I need to give a message, if you don't help me... well, it won't turn out very good for you...' The person nodded so fast it looked pathetic. I laughed at his fear and followed his quick pace to one of the recording studios. _Lets see what Paris thinks of Ladybug and Chat Noir now..._

/\/\/\/\/\

 _'I'm going to have to tell you the whole story, aren't I?'_ Master Fu sighed, he looked up at Nino and gave him a serious look. Nino nodded his head stifly, he didn't trust Master Fu as much as he did mere seconds before.

...

(Master Fu explaining about how Adrien and Mari became LB and CN, then he explains the Miss Fortune bit, I skipped it because you'll all get bored.)

'I finally arrived to find him unconscious on my doorstep, bleeding. So I took him in and bandaged him up. Then you showed up.' Master Fu summed up, he had already explained how he knew him via Adrien.

Nino finally trusted Master Fu and was about to ask if he could call Alya so he could tell her about where he and Adrien were, but a loud coughing fit stopped him. They looked towards Adrien who was sat up coughing, very badly. Nino hurried over to where they'd put Adrien while Master Fu told Adrien's and Marinette's tales. Master Fu hurried in the other direction to get him some herbal medicine.

'Dude?' Nino panicked as the coughs got worse.

'Ni-... Ni...no...' Adrien barely said, the coughs now sounded like dry heaving. Adrien could barely sit up, he wanted the pain to go away so much. Nino was terrified, he picked up his phone and was about to text Alya to come over quickly. But the news caught his eye, a live video of Miss Fortune.

/\/\/\/\/\

After a while, Tikki and Sabine calmed down. Alya sat explaining what had happened for hours (Neither slept) and she then left to look for Adrien and Marinette. Sabine told her to go home and rest but Alya persuaded her that she should go and look for them. As she she was walking by one of the screens that usally show advertisements, a video caught her eye;

' _Hello, Paris. For those of you who don't know who I am, I am known as Miss Fortune. But enough of who I am, I have some important news and a message._

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir have failed you. Ladybug is gone_ _ **forever**_ _, and Chat Noir is going to be dead soon. As some people may have seen, me and Chat Noir fought on the Eiffel tower. As I fell, he caught me, but while my civilian self was gaining victory on controlling me, I used my power and cursed him with some magic that will slowly kill him...'_ Everyone either gasped or screamed at her evil grin.

 _'Give up, Chat Noir. The only way you can be saved is gone. Give me your miraculous and it'll all be over, you can be saved then. If you don't co-operate, I will kill the people you love and Hawkmoth and I will win. You have three days, until the deal expires and you die.'_ The message stopped and the screen went black. I felt dizzy as I ran. I ignored everyone around me. I didn't know where I was running but I just ran.

I felt a weird sensation like there was some place I needed to be at. I turned and saw a massage shop. A buzz on my phone interrupted my thought and I saw a text from Nino telling me to go to an address that actually turned out to be the shop I was thinking and looking at. I then read the last part and saw urgency in his words and my face paled at the words he had written.

 _Nino- Come quick, please. I need your help! I don't know what to do, because I found Adrien. He's in extreme pain, and I just watched the video Mari broadcasted. I need you._

 _He's dying, Alya. He only has three days._

/\/\/\/\/\

The video had been broadcasted and I left. I decided to rob a few stores and a couple of banks before a butterfly mask glowed infront of my face. Hawkmoth finally spoke to me for the first time today.

' _Good video, Miss Fortune. This will get him to come out..._

 _Come back to me..._

 _let us start our_ _ **Endgame**_ _.'_

 **THE END. (JOKING! It's not the end, more chapters soon!)**

 **I think I might have gone overboard with this chapter... Btw, do you guys prefer longer chapters with longer updating times (knowing me it'll probably be months inbetween) or shorter chapters with shorter updating times? Also tell me if you want me to not go too dark with this fic or to go darker. I'm also writing this as I go along so I don't have it planned out, thats the reason why I kinda struggle on it. Until next time. xxx**


	7. Update

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories, I have like a literal list of reasons why but the main reason is that of a sick relative. I know you're probably thinking 'you could still update' but to be honest I think all of my fanfictions are rushed and terrible; a while ago on some of my stories I put a little chapter saying I'm going to delete the story and re-write them. That is what I'm going to do with all my stories I've decided (apart from Fiery Hearts, and a few others there's a whole reason for that but that isn't the purpose of this update).**

 **Also, I have no inspiration for them because the next series of Miraculous hasn't come out yet and I've been distracted with other fandoms. If you wish to PM me and ask questions or just talk with me in general, you can let me know on this or on my Instagram: .trash**

 **As I said on the update on the few Fanfictions that I put the message on that I mentioned earlier, if you want to read the better versions once they're written, follow me or just have a ridiculously amazing memory, lmao.**

 **Anyway, I'm sorry for any disappointment,**

 **Amy x**


End file.
